monster_legends_competitivefandomcom-20200215-history
Monster Idea Forum Part 3
If you have an OP monster, please put it in the OP Monster Idea Forum Here is the database for ideas for new monsters. The specifications you need to fill out are: * Stats (Level 100) * Element(s) * Special move * At least skills group 3 * A general description, if not actual image The MOST you can do is: * Stats (Level 100) * Element(s) * All moves * Image of monster * Monster description * Events monster is in/how to obtain them * What "books" they're listed under * The relics that can they can be equipped If you're like me and have too many ideas for 3 move sets, please specify that the fourth set is from levels 105-130. It's not required, but it's helpful for people who don't know about fourth move sets. - Rubberninja237 BELOW THIS MESSAGE, YOU CAN CREATE YOUR OWN MONSTER The Shade (DarknessLOL666 did a do over on this one) NB: I deleted the old one! Legend Dark The Shade is Wraith's brother. When they parted ways, Wraith became an assassin, and The Shade went to the same school that Yntec went to. He became one of Warmaster Necromancer's best students. He was bitter enemies with Yntec. The Shade challenged Yntec to a duel, which The Shade easily won. Just then, Necromancer came and found The Shade. Since dueling was strictly forbidden by the university policy, The Shade was expelled. Necromancer gave him two weeks to pack his bags. The Shade had already made a portal into which he had placed his bags, and was wandering around. He found an abandoned cellar and went down. At the bottom, there was a staircase that went down further than he could see. He went down and down and finally came to Barbatos's throne room. Barbatos stabbed him from behind, thinking he was an intruder, and The Shade dematerialized. He possessed one of the suits of armor and disappeared. When he reappeared on the surface, Wraith was in front of him. When Wraith asked who he was, The Shade replied "Your Brother." Wraith and The Shade became friends once more, and when someone asked Wraith to kill Yntec, The Shade said "I'd prefer to do it instead." Instead of killing Yntec, The Shade sent him into a dark portal, from which Yntec can never escape. The Shade is Wraith's best ally. New Stuff: ''' Trait: Lifelink - Evasion at start of the battle, Damage done by him becomes his new maximum life. Also Heals as much as damage done. Immune to Trait Disabled. Night Vision - Monsters attacks will always hit. Debilitating Shadows - Dark attacks do 80% more damage. '''Skills Group 1 Darkness - Deals 50 Dark Damage. Applies Total Blind to target. 18s 1cd Quick Respite - Recharges 25% of Stamina, Gains Precision, Damage Boost, and an Extra Turn. 0s 2cd Evil Claw - Deals 35 Dark damage. May apply Nightmares and Bleeding to target. 20s 1cd Skills Group 2 Deadly Claw - Deals 50 Dark damage. Applies Bleeding and 3 Turn Death Countdown to target. 25s 2cd Shadowy Respite - Recharges 50% of stamina, Removes Negative Status Effects, Gains Night Vision, Double Damage and Evasion. 0s 4cd Terrifying Shadows - Deals 75 Dark Damage. May Possess Target. 30s 4cd Skills Group 3 Lethal Claw - Possesses target 2 turns. May apply 3 Turn Death Countdown to target. 30s 4cd Shadow Morph - Recharges 100% of Stamina, Removes Negative Status Effects, Gains Cooldown Protection, Night Vision, Triple Damage, and an Extra Turn. Removes 50% of life from all allies. 70s 0cd Who's Shadow? - Applies Debilitating Shadows to target. Deals 100 Dark damage. 35s 4cd Special Power: You All Must Die! 50% chance of killing all enemies. Applies 2 Turn Death Countdown to all monsters on battlefield (including allies). How to get: There will be a dungeon with one node. This node has a lvl 140 Boss. You can use any monsters you like. If you win, you will get enough cells to get him to rank 1. You can repeat as much as you want, but keep in mind the level of the boss will increase by 5 each tim. The event will last 3 days and may return. Runes: 3 Relics: Amulet, Essence Quirtas (DarknessLOL666 wants revenge!) Legend Dark The Energy Manipulators are a group of people and monsters who have mastered the art of using stamina efficiently. They support neither the Nocturnal Order nor the Masters of Death, but instead plot to further their own aims. One of their chief objectives is to kill both Wraith and Uriel, and the other angels if possible. They also have been studying ways of increasing stamina. Quirtas was the original deadliest assassin. When someone wanted revenge, they simply spoke the person's name and said "Quirtas be with you", and that person would be cursed with eternal bad luck. If they wanted the person dead, they said "Quirtas kill you" and by the next morning, they were dead. He eventually grew conscious and chose whether he would kill them or not. This is why Wraith eventually became the preferred assassin. Quirtas was cheaper, because he did not need money, but Wraith always got it done. Then Uriel decided that an instant assassin was too dangerous, so he put Cryotan, Igursus, and Ouros on top and fused them into a single mountain. Quirtas' rage bubbled until it was tangible, and it burrowed down through hell and created a secret 10th level of hell, accessible to the evilest spirits. When Pandalf released Ouros, Igursus, and Cryotan, Quirtas escaped too, and flew about, waiting for someone to call him. When no one called him, he flew down. The first person he saw was Commander Sarkonnën. Sarkonnën invited him into the newly formed Manipulators of energy. Quirtas is very dangerous, being able to kill anyone on sight. New Stuff Taunt Fury - Deals +200% damage against monsters with Taunt and +400% damage against monsters with Taunt and Shield Negative Stamina - Monster has to recharge to get to 0 stamina, then again to perform an attack. Karma Mirror - Applies Skill Mirror and Damage Mirror to target. Stamina Death - Monster cannot do any attacks that use Stamina for three turns. Bad Karma - Damage done by monster will damage monster instead of target for 3 turns. Good Karma - Monster will heal as much as damage done for 3 turns. Skills Group 1: Call my Name - Applies a 4 Turn Death Countdown to Target. 30s 5cd I want Revenge - Applies Bad Karma to target. 15s 1cd No Need to Kill - Removes all Negative Status effects from an ally. May apply Good Karma to an ally. 20s 2cd Energy Drain - Removes 100% of Stamina from target. 65s 2cd Skills Group 2: ''' Best Assassin - Applies an AoE 3 Turn Death Countdown. 45s 5cd Supreme Vengeance - Applies Bad Karma to all enemies. 25s 2cd Unwilling to comply - Applies Good Karma to all allies. 25s 2cd Energy Removal - Applies Negative Stamina to an enemy. 35s 2cd '''Skills Group 3: Cold Blooded Killer - Applies Taunt and 1% Shield to an Enemy. Applies 3 turn Death Countdown to an Enemy. Applies Taunt Fury to all allies. 56s 3cd An Eye For an Eye - 50% Chance of Killing an enemy. Removes 33% of life from all allies. 40s 5cd Service to the Just - Applies Karma Mirror and Taunt to one ally. 15s 4cd Energy Dispersal - Removes 100% of Stamina from all enemies. All allies regain 100% stamina. 0s 6cd Skills Group 4: (105-130) Better Than Wraith - Applies 2 Turn Death Countdown to all enemies. 140s 4cd A Life for a Life - Instantly kills an enemy. Removes 50% of life from self. 30s 3cd No Service - Applies Karma Mirror to all allies. 36s 4cd Energy Annihilation - Applies Stamina Death to all enemies. 140s 4cd Special Power: 'Utter Annihilation - Deals 50 Special Damage to all allies. Deals 200 Special damage to all enemies. 50% Chance of killing self. Runes: 3 Relics: Essence, Amulet How to get: See Energy Manipulators Race Callix (Black Destruction 92 Will Be Back After This Message) 'Legend Fire Long description: '''The Nocturnal Order is a group of monsters and people who are devoted to destroying Wraith. Their leader is Master Y and they are modeled after the Masters of Death. Every member of the Nocturnal Order is a dangerous individual and fighting them is not advised. Callix is the Executioner of the Nocturnal Order. He has been called many things but, nice and merciful have never been one of them. He is one of the reasons why the Nocturnal Order and the Masters of Death are bitter enemies. Before Callix's service to the Nocturnal Order, the Masters of Death and the Nocturnal Order were once allies. They would provide each other with supplies and the Masters of Death are allowed to venture on Nocturnal Order territory. The armies of both the Masters of Death and the Nocturnal Order would often aid each other in battle and Xirata and Master Y became good friends. Both factions even started to agree with the reasons the other faction fights for. A few Nocturnal Order soldiers thought that killing for blood is actually fun and some Masters of Death soldiers began to think that destroying Wraith is a good idea. Wraith began to get nervous. He knew that if the Masters of Death and the Nocturnal Order joined forces and attacked him, he might not survive. So, Wraith created a being to infiltrate both the Nocturnal Order and the Masters of Death. The being will serve as a spy and will help Wraith break up the alliance between the two factions. Wraith knows that he hasn't perfected the art of creating beings yet and, he hopes that this creation is more discreet than the last one. Syranmeral was a sloppy servant, he left proof and had the crime traced back to Wraith and, he even rebelled against his master. Wraith hopes that this one, Callix, is smarter and will stay under his command. Callix was created and then sent to the Nocturnal Order and to the Masters of Death with nothing but his armor and broadsword. He provided information about both sides for about three months to Wraith. Wraith then found out that there seemed to be one, efficient way that he can break up the two factions, Wraith will kill soldiers from both sides and blame the deaths on the opposing groups. Once Callix heard about the plan, he instantly disagreed. "Wraith, I have come to like the Masters of Death and the Nocturnal Order. I do not want you to break them up for, if you do, it could have drastic consequences that could result in many deaths." Wraith, because he was unable to speak, then carved these words onto a wall, "You are my servant. You don't have a say in this. I do not care about human deaths." "Wraith," replied Callix, "I don't want to be your puppet or your spy, I want to be free!" And, with that, he lunged at Wraith with his broadsword, surprising the assassin and stabbed him through the chest. Of course, Wraith survived and fought back. Callix eventually was killed in a long, lengthy battle and Wraith proceeded with his mission of dividing the Nocturnal Order and the Masters of Death. A year later, Callix's corpse was found by the Masters of Death. Zritum used his magic to revive the servant of Wraith. Callix thanked the Masters of Death for the revival but, he knew that he had to fight for a cause, not just fight for blood. So, he joined the Nocturnal Order and explained Wraith's plan to them and how he was involved in it. "Then you should go to Hell, spawn of Wraith! Your master killed my family!" Exclaimed the Marksman. "But, it wasn't my fault, I had no free will before. Now that I do, I believe that Wraith must pay for his crimes. We want the same thing, we should work together to earn it," replied Callix. "Enough!" Said Master Y. "Callix, I believe your story. I will let you stay but, you must do something for me. We need an executioner, are you willing to fill in that role?" Callix agreed to be the executioner. "Wraith is not the only one that has to pay for his crimes. There are others in the world that deserve the same fate." And, with that, Callix became the executioner for the Nocturnal Order. He has executed many people since that day, from traitors to prisoners of war. Now, he believes that killing for blood is wrong. Blood must always be spilled with a purpose. '''Short description: '''Callix was a servant of Wraith tasked to spy on both the Masters of Death and the Nocturnal Order so, Wraith can break up the alliance between the two factions. Although Callix rebelled against the plan, he was killed and Wraith executed the plan anyway, dividing the two groups. Callix was then revived and now serves as the Nocturnal Order's executioner. He truly believes that blood must be spilled with a purpose. '''New stuff: Trait: Nocturnal Order Executioner - Hardened. Immune to all Instant death effects. Default Skills: Kill For a Cause (13 Stamina): Deals 25 Physical damage to one enemy Fire of Penalty (13 Stamina): Deals 30 Fire damage to one enemy Skill group 1: Burning Blade (19 Stamina): Deals 55 Fire damage to one enemy. No Future for Criminals (20 Stamina): Deals 35 Special damage to all enemies. Requires 1 turn cooldown Rise, Soldiers (25 Stamina): Deactivates all cooldowns from all allies. Skill group 2: Exhausted Cut (0 Stamina): Deals 55 Special damage to one enemy. Gains 100% Stamina and Damage Boost. Requires 3 turns cooldown. Energetic Fire (18 Stamina): Gives 100% Stamina and an extra turn to target. Requires 3 turns cooldown. Burn the Wicked (22 Stamina): Deals 65 Fire damage to one enemy. Applies Burn to all enemies. Requires 2 turns cooldown. Skill group 3: Fiery Justice (25 Stamina): Deals 70 Fire damage to one enemy. Applies Ignition to target. Requires 2 turns cooldown. Broadsword Slashes (22 Stamina): Deals 65 Special damage to one enemy and 30 Special damage to everyone else. Requires 2 turns cooldown. Shine Bright (19 Stamina): Gives Cooldowns Protection and Double damage to all allies. Deactivates all cooldowns from all allies. Requires 3 turns cooldown. Skill group 4 (105-130): Death Penalty (20 Stamina): 50% chance of killing an enemy instantly. If not, deal 70 Fire damage to target and apply Ignition to target. Requires 5 turns cooldown. Boundless Anger (22 Stamina): All allies gain Double Damage for 3 turns, Damage Boost, Cooldowns Protection, and 100% Stamina. Deactivates all cooldowns from all allies. Requires 4 turns cooldown. Soul Melter (31 Stamina): Deals 55 Fire damage to all enemies. Applies Burn and Ignition to all enemies. Gives Cooldowns Protection and an extra turn to self. Requires 4 turbs cooldown Special move: '''The Fire of Purification: 50% of killing all enemies instantly. If not, deal 80 Fire damage to all enemies and applies Burn and Ignite to all enemies. '''How to get: Two weeks after the Nocturnal Order Challenge, a new dungeon will pop up called The Mission of the Nocturnal Order. The Mission of the Nocturnal Order is an event where players will lead their best forces against a boss Wraith at level 150 with three level ten speed runes and infinite Stamina. In order to enter the event's dungeon, players will have to be at least level 55 and they must have Master Y either hatched, hatching, or in storage. The Dungeon has ten nodes and the first one contains a Callix egg. This dungeon only lasts for 3 days and may return. Misc info: Books: Evil Legions Default rune slots: 2 Relics: Essence, Sword Commander Sarkonnën (DarknessLOL666 is 2nd! doh!) Legend Magic Commander Sarkonnën was always a great leader. He grew up in an orphanage. The teachers where very strict, and whipped the children if they did anything wrong. He loved plotting against the teachers. Once, he put vinegar in their tea. The teacher who found out made him drink the whole pot. After this, he came up with another plot to get the teachers back. One night, he saw his hands glowing in an eerie, pale blue light. He thought "What if I made the candle move?" He pointed at it, and it moved up and set the wallpaper on fire before clattering to the ground. He wondered if he could make ice cover the scorch marks. He did, and that was the beginning of his training. He eventually learned to manipulate energy itself, and made a sword of pure energy. He then revolted against the teachers, their own whips chasing them out of the orphanage. The teachers called the police, so he ran up to the north. He burrowed under the snow and found some rats. He possessed them and made them scout for him. When no one was there, he ran out. under a tree where he found a chest with magic armor. He put it on and poked himself. He didn't feel a thing. He was tired of the Nocturnal Order and the Masters of Death fighting non-stop, so he formed a new order; the Manipulators of Energy, with him as it's leader. New Stuff: Commander Sarkonnën has 190 Stamina Complete Control - Like normal possession, but enemy monster actually joins your team and you get to choose it's attacks for 4 turns. Can be blocked by Immunity to possession. Energy Shield - Like Normal Shield, but instead works for stamina. Also, Stamina lost from the Shield, even if it exceeds the amount of the total shield, will not transfer over to the monster's actual Stamina. Monster can use Shield like its own stamina, but this will deplete the shield. Magic Shield - Damage that destroys these shields will not damage monster, even if the damage breaks the Shield Darkest Rage - This has been used for Vixca, but I am using it again. Affected monster can use attacks without consuming stamina and is immune to stamina-draining and any forms of Stamina Leak for 2 turns. Skills Group 1: I Control You! - 30 Magic Damage. May Possess target. 20s 0cd Small Energy Shield - Gives 150% of energy to target ally. The extra energy will be in an Energy Shield. 42s 0cd Dirty Work - Applies Possession to all enemies and Taunt to target. 32s 4cd Skills Group 2: Oops, Switcheroo! - Kills one Ally. Applies Complete Control to one enemy. 37s 4cd Medium Energy Shield - Gives 200% of energy to target ally. The extra energy will be in an Energy Shield. 45s 2cd Frosted Traitor! - Removes 50% of life from an Ally. Mega-Freezes all enemies and applies 2 Random Torture Effects. Skills Group 3: 4 on 2?! - Applies Complete Control on an enemy. 50s 5cd Large Energy Shield - Gives 250% Stamina to an ally. The extra energy will be in an Energy Shield. 48s 3cd Magic Life - Gives a 100% Magic Shield to ally. 20s 4cd Skills Group 4: (105-130) Outnumbered 5 to 1 - Applies Complete control to all enemies except for target. 190s 5cd Huge Energy Shield - Gives a 400% Energy Shield to target and 100% to all allies. 68s 5cd Magic Life Force - Gives a 100% Magic Shield to all allies. 56s 4cd Cold Rage - Mega-Freezes all enemies. Recovers 100% of Stamina. Applies Freeze Hater to all allies. Gains an Extra turn. Special Power ' Energy Manipulators! - Gives 100% Energy to all allies. Applies Cooldown Protection to all allies and Darkest Rage. Deals 60 Special Damage to all enemies. Runes: 3 Relics: Sword, Armor How to get: There will be an Energy Manipulators Team Race. Top Prize is Commander Sarkonnën Rank 4 and another random Energy Manipulator. 2nd gets Rank 3, 3rd gets Rank 2, and 4-10 gets unranked Commander Sarkonnën. Vixca (Black Destruction 92 is a God-King) 'Legend Magic Long description: The Nocturnal Order is a group of monsters and people who are devoted to destroying Wraith. Their leader is Master Y and they are modeled after the Masters of Death. Every member of the Nocturnal Order is a dangerous individual and fighting them is not advised. Vixca is the Nocturnal Order’s chief Healer. Although her profession is nonviolent, Vixca is not the type to sit in the back while all the soldiers of the Nocturnal Order charge into battle. Instead, she goes into the fray herself, healing and strengthening he allies while smiting her enemies. She is bloodthirsty and vicious much like her older sister, Minsoor. Vixca and her sister had been through some tough times in the past but, the two sisters always pulled through. When Vixca was born, she was diagnosed with a disease that kills the victim the minute they have lived for twenty years. Vixca’s parents were devastated at the news and tried to make the most of the time they had with their daughter. Minsoor, on the other hand, wanted to find a way to cure her younger sister’s disease. After Minsoor turned twenty and could take Vixca under her wing, she even went as far as looking for a cure in the black market. Eventually though, black market dealers found out that Vixca’s disease is transmitted through blood and could be modified to kill people in twenty seconds instead of twenty years. Gangsters, crime lords, and even governments began hunting for Vixca. Minsoor was forced to harm, even sometimes kill, the people that tried to take her sister. She soon developed a love of killing and, so did Vixca. They soon became wanted criminals because of their kills and were forced to run even more. Minsoor prayed every day that her sister’s disease could be cured but, it just didn’t seem possible. Until, Minsoor and Vixca were caught in a battle between the Nocturnal Order and the local police force. Some Nocturnal Order soldiers had stolen food and other supplies from nearby stores and were trying to run away. There has been a large increase in members and, ever since the Nocturnal Order became bitter enemies with the Masters of Death, resources were running low. Minsoor was looking for a magic-user or some other supernatural being that could hopefully cure her sister. She eventually found a wizard who was shot right in the chest. Minsoor brought her sister to the wizard and pointed a pistol to the wizard’s head demanding that he heal her sister. The wizard agreed in fact, he gave all of his healing energy and power to Vixca. His last words were simple, “I did this because, you have a bright future, not because of the gun at my head. You now possess my healing powers, promise me you will use them for good.” And with that, the wizard died. Now that Vixca was healed, she wanted to work for the Nocturnal Order and fight for the right cause. Minsoor decided to go join Xasos’ Dark army instead of following her sister. Eventually, after the Monster War, Minsoor joined her sister in the Nocturnal Order. By then, Vixca had become famous for her healing powers and her prowess in combat. Minsoor soon left the Nocturnal Order and joined the Nocturnal Order’s new enemy, the Masters of Death. Now that the two factions are at war, Vixca is forced to fight her sister. Yet still, every day, she prays that, deep down, Minsoor still cares for her. Vixca can never repay Minsoor for all she had done. She can’t kill her sister but, she will if it means destroying Wraith, the one who made them both into monsters. Vixca hopes her sister will one day find peace. Short description: Vixca was born with a disease that would kill her in twenty years. After her parents were murdered by Wraith, Vixca and her sister, Minsoor, went on the run, killing to defend themselves. After being healed by a dying wizard and gaining healing powers, Vixca and her sister parted ways, came together, then parted ways again. Now, Vixca is forced to fight Minsoor after she joined the Masters of Death but, Vixca still cares for her sister and hopes that she will find peace. New stuff: Trait: Nocturnal Order Healer - Immune to healing decreasing effects and, when this monster falls below 50% health, all other allies are healed by 30% of their max health. New buffs: # Counterattack: When the affected monster is hit, the affected monster gains an extra turn then, the buff goes away. # Darkest Rage: Affected monster can use attacks without consuming stamina and is immune to stamina-draining and any forms of Stamina Leak for 2 turns. # Disadvantage: I used it before on Xirata but, in case you forgot what it does, it makes the affected monster immune to positive buffs. Default skills: Magic Scepter (13 Stamina): Deals 25 Physical damage to one enemy Energy Orb (13 Stamina): Deals 30 Magic damage to one enemy Skill group 1: Cleansing Magics (10 Stamina): Clears all negative effects from all allies. Slash (19 Stamina): Deals 45 Special damage to one enemy Arcane Power (19 Stamina): Deals 25 Magic damage to all enemies. Skill group 2: Magical Bomb (23 Stamina): Deals 45 Magic damage to all enemies. Requires 2 turns cooldown. Mass Restore (22 Stamina): Heals all allies by 70% of their maximum life. Requires 3 turns cooldown. Supernatural Smite (21 Stamina): Deals 55 Special damage to one enemy. Skill group 3: Dark Healing (22 Stamina): Clears all negative effects from all allies. Heals all allies by 50% of their max health. Requires 2 turns cooldown. Vengeful Strike (21 Stamina): Deals 65 Special damage to one enemy. Clears all positive effects from target and applies Disadvantage to target. Feel Their Pain (25 Stamina): Applies all negative status effects the target had to all enemies then, clears all negative status effects and heal target by 10% of their max health. Requires 4 turns cooldown. Skill group 4: Embrace the Power (24 Stamina): Heals all allies by 50% of their max health. Applies Counterattack and Darkest Rage to all allies. Requires 3 turns cooldown. Turn the Tide of Battle (31 Stamina): Deals 55 Magic damage to all enemies. Clears all positive effects from all enemies and applies Disadvantage, Blind, and -200% Healing to all enemies. Requires 3 turns cooldown. Overloaded (51 Stamina): Applies 300% Damage Increase to target for 3 turns. Gives 3 extra turns to target. Applies Darkest Rage for 3 turns to target. Target will die in 3 turns. Requires 5 turns cooldown. Special move: I Unleash My Full Power: Deals 80 Magic damage to all enemies. Removes all positive status effects and applies Disadvantage to all enemies. Applies Damage Boost and heals all allies by 100% of their max health. How to get: Two weeks after the Nocturnal Order Challenge, a new dungeon will pop up called The Mission of the Nocturnal Order. The Mission of the Nocturnal Order is an event where players will lead their best forces against a boss Wraith at level 150 with three level ten speed runes and infinite Stamina. In order to enter the event's dungeon, players will have to be at least level 55 and they must have Master Y either hatched, hatching, or in storage. The Dungeon has ten nodes and the seventh one contains a Vixca egg. This dungeon only lasts for 3 days and may return. Misc info: Books: Evil Legions, Female Default rune slots: 3 Relics: Scepter, Essence